Optical type II water is significantly affected by inorganic mineral matter. The optical properties of type II water can change rapidly because surface waves, advection, and internal waves suspend the bottom sediments. Further, optical effects of mineral and organic particles differ because of differences in the volume scattering function. As a result, inverting radiances and irradiances to obtain optical properties and concentrations of materials such as suspended sediment and chlorophyll can be difficult.
Models that describe the optical properties of the open ocean based on biological materials such as chlorophyll have been discussed in Morel, A., and Prieur, L., “Analysis of variations in ocean color”, Limnology and Oceanography, 22, p. 709-722 (1977). Some effects of inorganic materials on optical properties are discussed in Michael Sydor. Robert A. Arnone, “Effect of suspended particulate and dissolved organic matter on remote sensing of coastal and riverine waters”, Applied Optics, Volume 36, Issue 27, p. 6905-6912, 1997.
Additional information about coastal ocean optical properties is found in O. Schofield, R. A. Arnone, W. P. Bissett, T. D. Tickey, C. O. Davis. Z. Finkel, M. Oliver, and M. A. Moline, “Watercolors in the Coastal Zone”, Oceanography, Volume 17, No. 2. pages 24-31, and R. A. Arnone, A. M. Wood, and R. W. Gould, “The Evolution of Water Mass Classification”, Oceanography, Volume 17, No. 2, pages 15-16.